Generator Bleach
by kyrogue23
Summary: This is for rexfan1333 challenge. Rex and two of his friends goes karakura town to check out some murders and then clash with some hollows. They team up with Ichigo and his friends to fight these hollows and EVO.
1. Chapter 1

Generator Bleach

** This is for rexfan1333 fanfic challenge so enjoy this crossover.**

A providence jet was taking rex and a few people to Karakura town because there have been attacks on people with a toll of ten dead. Evidence shows that they didn't suffer any injures but was suffering from strange internal pain that cause them to did. This sparked providence interest to check out what was happening and rex had to come along just in case.

"All right now everyone knows what to do right," Said six who was driving the jet "we are to investigate these murders to see if an EVO is responsible for this."

"Okay what kind of EVO would have the power to kill someone from the inside?" Said rex who was just in the back relaxing and sitting between Kenwyn and Noah.

"Rex. You, Noah, and Kenwyn are to be students at karakura high and try not to attract attention to yourselves." Dr. holiday said and everybody just looked at rex like crazy

"What? Why is everybody looking at me?" rex looked at everybody confuse.

"You do have a way of showing off with the ladies and all man." Noah spoke up to answer his question and high five him. The girls looked at those two with mad glares.

"Don't worry about us I will make sure they don't get into any trouble." Kenwyn said.

"Roger that. We are at the drop point now. Remember there is a safe house that will accommodate you three."

The three teens got out of the jet by the river (The one that is always shown in bleach) where they was wearing school clothes.

Rex and Noah had on the same short sleeve button up shirts, but Noah had a tie with his and matching blue dress pants. Kenwyn had on a yellow vest over her white school shirt and a grey skirt. Rex then thought of something really important to ask six before he left.

"How are we supposed to get to the school?" six then dropped off three bikes for the each of them.

"Use them." He said coldly and jetted off.

"Remember to report in for anything strange that happen." Dr. holiday said on the ear pieces.

The three got on the bikes and start to peddle off and to the school. They was almost their until rex notice in the alley by the school four guys trying to bully a certain raven hair girl.

"Rex, please tell me that you-" before Kenwyn could finish rex was not next to her and he was dashing to the group.

"Oh god" noah said

"Come on beautiful. Come and give me a kiss." The girl just punched the guy.

"That bitch broke my nose. Alright boys looks like we are going to do this the hard way then." They all pulled out knives. Rex that running over as fast as he can and was about to pull out the smack hand but then

"Didn't I tell you all to never come by this high school again," say an orange hair boy wearing the same uniforms as rex and noah "and you are messing with my friend rukia."

"It's ichigo kurosaki. Kill him." The four guys rushed at ichigo with their knives ichigo just kicked the first guy to the ground and then stomp his head into the concrete. Then another try to stab him but ichigo grab his arm and toss him into the wall leaving a dent. The last one said "Screw this if I can't beat you, then I just get her." The last guy just rushed at rukia and she was about to kick him but rex got in front of her and did a uppercut on the guy.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to attack girls," Rex turns around to greet the girl "Hey how are you okay?"

"Yes, I am and didn't need any help fighting them off." Said rukia and then ichigo, noah, and kenwyn came up to greet them.

"So are you guys new exchanges student we heard we was having in school?" ichigo said and then kenwyn spook up for the three "Yes, we are. I am kenwyn and this is rex and noah."

"Hello" noah said

"Hola senior and seniorita." Rex greeted them in Spanish.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is rukia Kuchiki" rex, noah, and ichigo shake each others hand and so did rukia and kenwyn. They all then heard the bell.

"That is the bell we better get to class." They all left out of the alleyway and headed for the school.

Unknown to them they was being watch by some strange being with a white mask and it was smiling and disappear from sight.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo true powers**

Ichigo, Rukia, Rex, Kenwyn, and Noah made it in class on time. The teacher then came in and said

"Class we have some new student in our class," Everybody looked at rex, noah, and kenwyn. They got up from their seats and introduce themselves.

"I'm Noah Nixon." noah said then sat down.

"My name is Kenwyn Jones." She bows her head to everyone and took her seat.

"Last but not least me llamo Rex Salazar" he said in Spanish to confuse people.

"Thank and class they are part of the one month exchange program our school is having so treat them like you would be treated." The teacher then sat down and starts to get the work ready. After an intense 4 fours of working it was finally lunchtime and rex and noah was sitting with ichigo and then was quiet until…

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO ICHIGO _[kicked]_" A guy jumped towards ichigo only to get kicked down and noah and rex looked in aw at what happen.

"Keigo will you please calm down and stop acting like that." Ichigo said in his calm tone and then rex and noah saw a big guy behind ichigo. Ichigo looked behind him and saw this.

"Oh hey Chad what's up." He said to his friend chad and chad gave his one of his grunts to him like nothing much. Chad then looked at rex and noah.

"Hola nuevo compañero, ¿Cómo está usted?" chad said something in Spanish that either keigo, ichigo, or noah knew what he said but rex did.

"Estaban muy bien, gracias por preguntar," Rex said to chad and then he turn to noah, who was confuse with his friend, and said "He had said 'hello new classmates, how are you?' and then I said to him 'we're fine, thanks for asking'."

"I see that you are practicing your Spanish more and more." He said and rex nodded his head yes. They had continued eating until keigo once again broke the silent's and said to rex

"Haven't I seen you on TV before?" rex almost choked on his food and said

"Nope you haven't. I just have one of those face that people see a lot on TV and can be mistaken by a star." He said quickly and then another teen came up to them who had on glasses.

"He should look familiar to y'all. He is the weapon and cure for providences," the teen said tilting his glasses "I knew you looked familiar when I saw those goggles hanging from your pants and that I saw you on TV yesterday and by the way my name is Uryu Ishida."

they was all shock that uryu knew about rex and rex and noah was worry that their cover was blown. Ichigo then looked to rex and said "Well since I first saw I knew you had to be rex and by the way I saw you three left that jet plane this morning."

Rex knew that since their cover was blown he decided to go with the flow. "Since you already found out who we are then I am here because of the recent murders of the victims who die of heart attacks al right."

Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu knew that he was talking about that new hollow who had killed those innocent people and ate their souls. They knew he must thought it was some type of EVO.

"Wow that is a tough assignment you have to do," Keigo spoke out and broke ichigo, chad, and uryu train of thought. "Hey since you go patrolling can I come with you and help fight an EVO."

"Are you sure keigo? These things usually come pack with razor sharp claws, four arms, diamond hands, and wood like powers that will probably kill you within ten seconds." Noah said when describing EVOs mainly the pack and van kleiss.

Keigo face just turn from a smile to a frown. They all sat down quietly and said nothing to each other and finish eating, but ichigo was thinking about what rex said

"_This is an enemy that you cannot take on rex and you probably won't even see it coming."_ Ichigo just finish eating his food.

School had let out and rex, Noah, and kenwyn went home to see what their house looked like. When they got there it was next door to a clinic and before going in they saw ichigo and rukia came around the corner.

"Hey is where you live at ichigo?" rex shouted over to ichigo and he was shock to see them living next door to him..

"Hey rex I see that you are renting that place for the month and… hold on one second." Ichigo stopped and looked around hoping for something to pop out. He then turns back to rex and said "Sorry about that I just thought - [Kicked in the back]"

"ICHIGO" rex, noah, and kenwyn said together while rukia wasn't shock by this at all.

"I see that you are getting weak my son," said the man who is ichigo dad, "I thought you are always on your [Punched in the face.]" he ichigo got up and did a recovering punch to his dad.

"How many times have I told you not to do that to me?" ichigo shouted at his dad, "and also we have new temporary neighbors living here."

His dad greets them and went back inside and ichigo asked "So are you all doing anything tonight"

"Just about to stake out for evos. That all" ichigo them explain he and rukia have to study and went inside and the three also went inside to go change.

They were going around karakura town to look out for evos but no luck and then strangely rex and noah feel something that almost distorted the area (in the anime this is the part when spiritual pressure come in.) they looked around and Kenwyn asked

"What wrong with you two? Did you see something?" they both was looking around for that disturbance but did not see nothing and then noah ask Kenwyn

"You didn't feel that?" she nodded no and they went forward a few feet and then something invisible to Kenwyn but not to rex and noah may a hole in front of them. It was a hollow that looked like acid-wire but was purple, had spike on its back and arms, and had two heads that looked like snakes.

"What the hell is that?" rex and noah said but Kenwyn looked at them crazy and said

"What are you two talking abo-" she wasn't able to finish because the hollow grab it and ripped out her soul. They saw two Kenwyn one on the ground and the other in the hands of the hollow with a chain to it chest. It then was about to eat her but rex ran up with the BFS and slice it only for it to phase through. It then speak in a distorted voice

"_**hahaha only soul reapers can kill me. Not weak pathetic humans like yourselves.**_" He then tail whip Noah and rex and proceeded to eat her only to have his arm chop off and howled. Kenwyn open her eyes to see that her body is on the ground and saw the monster that was about to eat her until it arm was chop off. The person who saves her was a guy in a black kimono and had a big sword. Rex and Noah knew exactly who it was.

"_**Who dare interrupt my meal… you are that guy.**_" he was shock to see who it was and the guy put her down next to rex and noah and he stated his name

"That right I'm substitute soul reaper ichigo kurosaki."

**End of chapter 2 **

**Sorry for the delay but I had a whole bunch of stuff going on these past few month and this is chapter 2 update I will try to post on Friday or Saturday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Generator bleach chapter 3 **

** Sorry for being late with my stories it is because of my college classes and research papers I have to do for them. Anyway last chapter Kenwyn was turn into a spirit and was about to be eaten until ichigo came and save her.**

_[Insert bleach number one here]_

"**YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY BRETHERN**" The hollow charged forward to kill him but missed and ichigo just flash step behind him and sliced his tail. It howls some more and then the very sky start to rip up opening five hole and more hollows came out.

"Oh man I was hoping to get some rest tonight." They came charging at ichigo but unknown to ichigo the AW2 was about to cut Kenwyn chain but then came a

"**Santen Kesshun**" it protected Kenwyn chain link and the three teens looked over to see Orihime there with Chad. She walked over to them and said

"Are you alright?"

"Yes thanks and how did you do that are you an evo." She nodded her head no and then a hollow try to eat her from behind but them Chad arm turn black and red and punch it in the face saying

"**El Directo**" The hollow was sent up in the sky and then killed. Then 10 more holes open and the hollows flew down to them with claws and teeth showing.

"Wow we got trouble coming" chad started to charge up his arm for another attack but then five of the hollows froze up in a pillar of ice and the other five was killed by arrows. Rex crew was in awe and then they saw who did it: uryu and rukia.

"Thought you might needed a hand their Chad" rukia said

"They all seem to be coming to the aid ichigo fight." Uryu stated "Ichigo finished this now"

"Alright then time to end this," he said and his sword started glowing blue and he said

"**Getsuga Tenshō**" then a big wave of blue energy killed the hollows and their leader.

_[End song]_

Orihime then was healing Kenwyn chain and rex and noah had sprang into fan boy mode and said

"How did you do that with you sword?" rex said trying to touch ichigo

"Uryu your arrow attack is awesome." Noah stated and noah did a smile

"Chad can I be able to that too" Chad gave a simple nod for no

"I bet you three have questions but we will have to erase your memories" rukia said but rex, noah, and kenwyn was shock that she said this and then ichigo said

"Come on rukia let them remember and beside I bet rex have thing he doesn't have to hide" rex nodded and then they finish kenwyn wounds. They then asked if they would be able to have those power and they said

"If you have high spiritual pressure then you probably can." Ichigo stated and then they decided to go to a certain shop to see if they have powers. They all left but at the bridge where rex and friends arrive at a red portal open and coming out of it was a robotic looking wolf, a big fat salamander with a twisted head, a girl with four arms in a school girls outfit, and a man with a golden arm.

"Ah Karakura Japan a perfect place to make hollow EVOs" the man stated and they walked off.

**Sorry for making this chapter short, but I have to get a paper done and this is a battle chapter. Next time they will see if they can gain powers and go up against a new enemy for ichigo group.**


End file.
